


big brother london

by the_doctor_of_deduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_of_deduction/pseuds/the_doctor_of_deduction
Summary: se imaginan a todos los personajes de sherlock bbc en una casa vigilada las 24 hrs, una casa que las reglas pueden cambiar en cualquier comento, abra peleas, discusiones, amor, des amor y muchas muchas cosas mas. mucho mucho humor.NO LO IMAGINES MAS, bienvenido a la casa mas famosa de londres "big brother london"





	

**Author's Note:**

> hola sherlockians, espero les guste este fan fic de humor para ustedes. porfavor dejen sus kudos y comentarios.

— En un minuto empezamos — Anunció una chica rubia con unos auriculares y varios papeles en la mano. — 5..., 4..., 3..., 2..., ¡Empezamos!  
La cámara se prendió y comenzó a sonar música perfecta para ambientación, inundando el escenario. Una Señora con un vestido negro con blanco apareció con micrófono en mano; usaba maquillaje adecuado para su edad y una animada sonrisa en su rostro.  
— ¡Bienvenidos al Reallity Show más popular en Londres: "Big Brother London"! En donde 14 personas que no se conocen de absolutamente nada, tendrán que estar encerrados en una casa que estará vigilada las 24 hrs. del día. Soy Martha Hudson y esto es ¡Big Brother London!, conozcamos a nuestros participantes — Presentó Martha con sumo entusiasmo.  
Gritos se escucharon desde todas las direcciones, mostrando en todo momento la emoción de poder conocer a los participantes de una vez por todas.  
— Nuestra primera concursante se llama Mary Morstan, tiene 22 años y es practicante de enfermería; es amorosa, paciente y tiene un gran corazón. ¡Con ustedes, Mary Morstan! — Anunció Martha, señalando en dirección al costado derecho del escenario.  
Los aplausos y gritos comenzaron a sonar y la joven chica rubia con mejillas sonrojadas salió al escenario, vistiendo un par de jeans rasgados y una blusa de manga larga con un bonito cuello. Hizo su camino hasta la presentadora, deteniéndose a su lado derecho.  
— Buenas noches, Mary — Saludó Martha, dándole un beso de bienvenida en la mejilla. — ¿Cómo estás?  
— Emocionada y nerviosa pero muy feliz — Replicó Mary con una sonrisa tímida.  
— ¡Qué bien! No te quitaremos más tiempo, ¡bienvenida! — Exclamó Martha, señalando una puerta a la izquierda. — Por favor entra a la casa y que tengas mucha suerte — Agregó.  
Con paso rápido (a causa de los nervios), Mary abrió la puerta que dividía la casa del estudio, no sin antes voltear a ver a su familia, quienes gritaban su nombre con entusiasmo, siendo silenciados cuando Mary cerró la puerta tras ella.  
— Ahora veamos a un chico. ¡Denle la bienvenida a Gregory Lestrade! Tiene 26 años y trabaja como inspector en Scotland Yard. Le gusta mucho la comida chatarra (en especial las donas), en paciente y distraído pero un muy buen líder. ¡Con ustedes, Greg Lestrade! — Presentó Martha.  
Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el chico risueño de cabello castaño y un curioso par de canas entró al estudió, vistiendo una camisa azul debajo de una camisa de botones abiertos, jeans azules y zapatos negros. Se acercó y besó la mejilla de la presentadora.  
— Buenas noches — Saludó Greg.  
— Un chico bien portado por lo visto — Comentó Martha y el público rio. — Dime, Greg, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarás al estar en la casa? — Preguntó.  
— Bueno, normalmente tengo mucha paciencia, así que no creo volverme loco ahí dentro — Replicó seguro de sí mismo. — Además, soy amable y creo que me llevaré bien con todos — Agregó.  
— Esperemos que así sea, Greg. Te invito a que te unas a la casa — Le tendió la mano a Greg y éste hizo lo propio, sonriendo ampliamente.  
Sin mayor palabra, Greg se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció tras ella sin decir adiós.  
— Creo que este será un año tímido en la casa, pero siempre empiezan así — Comentó Martha mientras les guiñaba un ojo al público, haciéndolos reír. — Ahora paseos con otro chico: James Moriarty, tiene 25 años. Es profesor de matemático pero eso no afecta en lo mínimo cuando de una fiesta se trata, es fiestero, divertido y todo un galán. ¡Con ustedes, James Moriarty! — Presentó Martha.  
El chico de pelo negro y lacio entró al escenario, vistiendo una chamarra de cuero, camisa de botones (abotonada hasta la mitad), anteojos de sol sobre su cabello, jeans y converse de bota. Sus manos estaban en constante movimiento, saludando a toda la audiencia y sonriendo.  
— ¡El primer chico extrovertido! — Exclamó Martha.  
— ¿Qué hay? — Saludó Jim, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
— Muchas cosas y en la casa hay más — Anunció Martha, señalando la puerta.  
— Entonces no esperemos más — Espetó Jim, yendo hacia la puerta mientras mandaba besos a la multitud de fans que alzaban sus carteles a la vista de todos.  
La puerta se cerró tras él y la mirada de todos volvió a centrarse en la presentadora.  
— La siguiente participante es Irene Adler de 24 años. Tiene una gran habilidad para la persuasión y no le importa los medios que deba usar para obtener lo que quiere. Es atrevida y lista. ¡Con ustedes, Irene Adler! — Presentó Martha.  
La chica de elegante caminar y cabello negro hasta la cintura salió al escenario, vistiendo una falda de mezclilla, zapatos de tacón y una camisa roja un poco escotada.  
— Hola, Irene — Saludó Martha con un beso en su mejilla.  
— Hola, Martha — Respondió Irene, informal.  
— ¡Vaya, creo que ya tenemos a quienes serán los que den picante a la casa! — Bromeó la presentadora, alzando las cejas sugerentemente al público, haciéndolos reír de nueva cuenta. — ¿Cómo piensas quedarte hasta el final en la casa? — Preguntó.  
— Bueno, como tú dijiste; tengo grandes medios de persuasión y siempre obtengo lo que quiero. No será problema llegar a la final — Aseguró con una media sonrisa.  
— ¡Eso es confianza, damas y caballeros! — Exclamó Martha al público. — Por favor entra a la casa, Irene — Agregó, señalando la puerta.  
Irene se llevó la palma de su mano a los labios, plantando un beso en ella para luego apuntarla en dirección al público y mandar ese beso a todos quienes llevaban carteles con su nombre.  
— Esto está tomando sabor — Apuntó Martha, viendo desaparecer a Irene tras la puerta. — La siguiente participante se llama Molly Hooper de 20 años y es estudiante para médico forense. Es lista, enamoradiza y leal. ¡Con ustedes, Molly Hooper! — Presentó Martha.  
Al escuchar su nombre, la chica entra, vistiendo una camisa lila con flores (abotonada por completo), zapatos de piso y un suéter simple encima.  
— Hola — Saludó Molly apenas audible entre los gritos de la multitud.  
— Hola, Molly — Replicó y la saludó con una amable sonrisa. — Estudias para médico forense, dime, ¿qué te inspiró a venir aquí? — Preguntó.  
— Bueno, quiero tener mi propio laboratorio y trabajar en él — Respondió rápidamente, sin poder contener sus nervios.  
— Algún día lo harás, Molly — Animó Martha. — Ahora entra a la casa.  
Molly hizo su camino tímidamente hacia la casa, sintiendo incluso miedo.  
— El siguiente invitado es Philip Anderson, tiene 23 años. Es recién titulado en administración. Es creativo, inteligente y apasionado. ¡Con ustedes, Philip Anderson! — Presentó Martha.  
El chico de cabello largo, vistiendo una camisa que mostraba la bandera de Inglaterra, jeans y una par de tenis, salió al escenario.  
— Hola, Philip, bienvenido — Saludó Martha.  
— Dime Anderson, todos lo hacen — Indicó sonriendo.  
— Está bien, Anderson. ¿Qué esperas encontrar al estar en la casa? — Preguntó Martha.  
— Espero... hacer amigos y obviamente ganarme el premio — Respondió Anderson.  
— Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes — Contestó Martha con una sonrisa, señalando la puerta. — Entra por esa puerta.  
Anderson caminaba en dirección a la puerta cuando tropezó con los miles de papeles de fiesta que había tirados, cayendo al suelo. Dos agente de seguridad lo ayudaron a levantarse y éste cruzó la puerta agarrándose la rodilla.  
— Nuestra siguiente participante se llama Kate Hollens, tiene 24 años y trabaja como asistente de modas. Es creativa, tiene una obsesión por dibujar y es optimista. ¡Un aplauso para Kate! — Presentó Martha.  
La chica bien vestida apareció en el escenario, vistiendo una blusa color carmesí de buen gusto y una falda moderna.  
— Hola, Kate — Saludó Martha.  
— Hola, Señora, ¿cómo está? — Preguntó Kate.  
— Bien, aunque no tanto como tú — Bromeó Martha. — Dime, Kate, ¿qué te animó a participar? — Preguntó.  
— Quiero ganarme el premio e irme a viajar a París, a la semana de la moda — Replicó.  
— ¡Entonces te deseo lo mejor! — Espetó Martha, apuntando la puerta. — Ahí está la entrada.  
Kate se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la entrada.  
— Nuestro siguiente participante se llama John Hamish Watson y tiene 22 años. Es uno de los mejores y más jóvenes doctores que hay en Londres. Es paciente, conquistador y listo. ¡Con ustedes, John Watson! — Presentó Martha.  
El chico, vistiendo una camisa azul de cuadros, entró al estudió, atrayendo la mirada de todos, notando su rubio cabello y ojos azules.  
— Hola, John — Saludó Martha.  
— Hola — Replicó John sonriendo seductoramente.  
— Dime, ¿qué te motivó para estar aquí siendo el Doctor más joven que hay en los últimos tiempos? — Preguntó Martha.  
— Bueno, me ha ido muy bien en cuestión de trabajo, pero yo diría que las citas: conocer gente nueva y tener una que otra cita — Explicó John.  
— Bueno, hay varias chicas y chicos allá adentro, seguro encontrarás alguien — Aseguró, sonriendo. — Pasa, la puerta está allá. — Agregó.  
John se despidió con un guiño a las chicas de la audiencia y entró a la casa.  
— Vaya que va a haber amores, y tal vez desamores aquí — Comentó Martha. — Ahora el siguiente participante. Su nombre es Sebastian Lemonch, tiene 26 años y trabaja para el FBI. Es inteligente, ama el tiro al blanco y la cerveza. ¡Con ustedes, Sebastian Lemonch! — Presentó Martha.  
El chico apareció, vistiendo una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir y saco a tono.  
— Buenas noches — Saludó Sebastian.  
— Hola, Sebastian — Replicó Martha. — ¿Cómo estás?  
— Confiado, alegre y listo — Aseguró.  
— Vaya, pues bienvenido a Big Brother London — Dijo Martha, asintiendo. — La puerta está abierta para ti — Agregó señalándola.  
Sebastian sonrió y cruzó el escenario con elegancia.  
— Ya vamos a terminar este maravilloso día de presentaciones — Anunció Martha, fingiendo una cara de tristeza. — Con ustedes, Sally Donovan. Tiene 25 años y es policía. Es creativa, valiente y tiene una obsesión por las fresas.  
Al escuchar su nombre, Sally entró, usando una blusa color rojo de manga larga, suéter encima y zapatos de tacón.  
— Hola, Sally — Saludó Martha, dándole un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Cuál será tu estrategia para llegar la final? — Preguntó.  
— Ganar los retos, soy buena para eso — Contestó, cortante.  
— Está bien, buena suerte y por favor entra a la casa — Agregó Martha.  
Sally entró a la casa con paso decidido y sin mirar atrás.  
— El siguiente concursante es Mycroft Garrett. Tiene 27 años y es abogado en Londres. Tiene una obsesión con los pasteles y las sombrillas. Con ustedes Mycroft Garrett.  
El hombre de semblante serio entró, vistiendo un elegante traje amarillo con verde.  
— Buenas noches, Myc — Saludó Martha.  
— Mi nombre es Mycroft, no "Myc" — Respondió fríamente.  
— Lo siento, Mycroft — Martha frunció el ceño, extrañada. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó.  
— Confiado. Yo ganaré el concurso. — Aseguró y todo el mundo se quedó callado incluso Martha.  
— Si así lo sientes, no queda más que desearte suerte — Replicó Martha después de un rato.  
Mycroft entró a la casa con expresión seria y aburrida, desapareciendo tras la puerta.  
— Sigamos con los últimos participantes — Comentó Martha, leyendo los papales en su mano — El siguiente concursante se llama Billy Smith, tiene 27 años y trabaja en el anti-doping. Es valiente y soñador.  
El chico entró, vistiendo una camisa amarilla y jeans viejos.  
— Hola, Billy — Saludó Martha, sonriendo.  
— Hola, Martha — Replicó Billy.  
— Tú eres uno de los participantes más grandes en la casa, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? — Preguntó Martha.  
— Los años son experiencia, así que no me molesta — Aseguró Billy.  
— Tienes razón. ¡Bienvenido! — Espetó Martha, señalando la puerta.  
Billy se adentró a la casa sin mayor palabra. Martha leyó los papeles en su mano y sonrió.  
— Nuestra penúltima concursante se llama Janine y tiene 23 años. Es reportera, amable, estudiosa y alegre. Reciban con un aplauso a Janine.  
Janine apareció, usando un vestido morado muy bonito, contrastando con su cabello negro y brillantes ojos.  
— Hola, Janine, ¿cómo estás? — Saludó Martha.  
— Muy bien. Emocionada y lista. — Replicó confiada.  
— Pues, que bien porque la casa está llena de cosas interesantes — Informó Martha.  
— ¡Me encantan las cosas interesantes! — Espetó Janine.  
— Pues entra y averígualo — Instó Martha, señalando la puerta.  
Janine les dedicó una última sonrisa a sus padres y se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
— Nuestro último concursante se llama Sherlock Holmes. Tiene 19 años y está estudiando para químico biólogo. Es impaciente, le gusta estudiar y colecciona cosas poco comunes. ¡Con ustedes, Sherlock Holmes! — Presentó Martha.  
Sherlock, un chico de cabellos rizados, vistiendo una camisa morada con tirantes blancos y pantalón de vestir, entró.  
— Hola, Sherlock — Saludó Martha.  
— Hola, Señora — Contestó Sherlock con cierto tono de agresividad.  
— Sherlock, dijiste que coleccionas cosas muy poco comunes, ¿cuáles serían? — Preguntó Martha.  
— Para mis experimentos necesito insectos o animales vivos, así que los colecciono. Además, me gusta el ciclo de vida de las abejas: cómo se mueven, su veneno, incluso su miel. Actualmente las estudio.  
— Oh... interesante — Murmuró Martha con un poco de miedo. — Ya puedes entrar a la casa, suerte. — Agregó.  
Sherlock, con gesto aburrido, cruzó con elegancia el escenario, entrando a la casa sin mirar atrás.  
— ¡Ellos han sido nuestros nuevos participantes de Big Brother London! ¡Buenas noches y a ver que hacen esos chicos!


End file.
